


Some Bunny Loves You

by Effloresense



Series: Zen The Knight [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Breakfast in Bed, Bunny Girl, F/M, Fluff, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effloresense/pseuds/Effloresense
Summary: Short breakfast in bed scene for Zen for his birthday today, on Easter.





	Some Bunny Loves You

The soft scent of chicken apple sausage wafts from the cooling quiche I just pulled from his tiny pristine oven. It’s only moments to toss the greens with a citrus vinaigrette and I have a plated breakfast on a small tray I snuck into the apartment yesterday. A small rose in a bud vase in the corner. My hand reaches back and yes, the cotton poof is there. Slipping the headband on, ears jumping towards the sky, my birthday surprise is ready.

The bedroom door creaks when I open it. His snowy hair spilled across the pillows, my love is part sprawled part curled around my pillow. Even in his sleep he is model perfect, not even drooling or face smooshed. If he isn’t already awake and faking it. I hold my breath a moment just to admire, but the slackness of his face, I think it’s genuine. His nose twitches as the smell of breakfast fills the bedroom.

“Good morning, Hyun-ny! Happy birthday!” I pad over to the bed as he starts to stir, that momentary confused waking look shifting his face.

“Hnn?” He catches the hint of my outfit and tray, he rolls to sit up voice still thick with sleep but a smile bright as the sun that’s also creeping in the basement window. “Jagi? What’s this?”

Carefully placing the tray across his lap, I crawl up onto the bed as well to kneel back on my heels. “Your birthday’s on Easter this year. So I thought the Easter Bunny should bring you some eggs. They got cracked though, so I had to make quiche instead.” 

Zen chuckles and beckons me closer so he can press a soft kiss to my lips. “Thank you, Jagi. You are positively adorable.” His hand snakes around my waist and catches the bunny tail so he tugs me closer, “And you even have a tail?”

“Of course the Easter Bunny has a tail!” I waggle my backside against his arm to emphasize the fluff. “I wanted to go all out for you!”

His voice deepens; perhaps the see-thru white babydoll nightie was a bit extra teasing for the execution of this. “And you’re sure this isn’t a prank?”

It always tugs at my heartstrings, the way I know his birthday has been treated in the past. He values my birthday kindnesses like it’s the first time every time. “Zen, you should know by now that I don’t prank on birthdays. That’s too cruel.”

A breath in is swift. He lets me go and moves to place the tray carefully on the floor, it being too big for the nightstand. 

My head tilts. “Babe? Aren’t you hungry?”

When he turns back to me, he has that hungry feral grin I am so well acquainted with. “Jagi, you should know that wolves don’t eat eggs for breakfast.” He twists and rolls and next thing I know I’m under a very awake Zen. He presses to growl in my ear. “Rabbit is more to our liking.”

Helpless, my nose wriggles just like a bunny out of the slight thrilling nerves that comes from when he is in full pursuit. I think it was too much for him with the cute. Next thing I know he’s demonstrating just how hungry this wolf is for bunny.


End file.
